mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/The Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew :: THE QUADRUQUEL
Why hello there. Thank you for joining us today for...get ready for it... THE MISADVENTURES OF THE BLANKYJET CREW...THE QUADRUQUEL!!! EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!!! EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!!! YAAAAAAAY!!! For those people who be new around here and don't know what in the gol-dang name of the jelly angels I'm talkin' about, be sure to check out the previous blogs: here, here, and here to know what is going on. :O This is basically like a story about a bunch of random characters who go together on epic adventures. Ja, ja.Normally, anyone is welcome to join, but as of this time, no one can join in, as we already have too much characters with us during this adventure at the moment, so you might have to join next adventure or so. :O You can still read, and comment to ask questions (put comments unrelated to the RP in between parentheses (( )) <--- like dat). For those of you who don't know, the original Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew was the first of many RPs. o.o Its popularity inspired the ideas of the many RPs that we have today on MySims Wiki. YAY!!! Anyway, teh rules, as always: #'Do not try to solve situations too quickly.' It makes an adventure short and very boring. Although I do not say it, this kinda thing is a huge pet peeve of minezors that I see very often throughout this roleplay thingy. You won't be penalized for this, but many of us (or at least me) will probably be kinda annoyed at you. For example: :*'May Ann Naise:' AAAAH OMIGOSH WHERE IS MY BABY? :*'Royal Payne:' According to my uber-awesome psychic powers, I'd say they're in Mercury. 'Cuz I'm cool like that. :*'May Ann Naise:' Oh, thank you! :*'Royal Payne:' *teleports us to location instead of normally going to Blankyjet and flying there, and there is the baby lying on the ground, crying* There you go! :*'May Ann Naise:' Oh, thank you! *cries in joy and takes baby* :*'Narrator:' And that's it...I guess... THE END :This example also goes with rule number 2, kinda. #'Overpowered-ness.' If you're gonna join, don't do one of teh most annoying things and become over-powered. You're limited to like 1-2 special powers. And it'll be especially annoying if you violate rule number 1 by violating this rule. Also, don't make your character "just know stuff". This violates this rule and rule number 1. And uh...no teleportation powers. Or that just makes traveling on the Blankyjet completely pointless. (Marlon will only teleport stuff to short distances, for the most part.) #'No killing. ='' We can only brutally injure each other and Neo MorcuCorp. For example, if Batman killed Joker in the 3rd episode, that would suxor, wouldn't it? (Well, it wouldn't suxor for Batman, but it'd suxor for ze audience who like watching him and the Joker try to kill each other. *shifty eyes*) And no, I'm not tryin' to say we can kill them later, dweebs. o.o Furthermore, do not try killing other Blankyjet Crew members (unless they are going to be bad guys undercover). And uh...no violence for no apparent reason either. No "OMG YOU MEANIE *STABS MILLY BAYS TILL HE DIEZ LOL*". #'This is America.' Or uh...at least I think most of us are in America. o3o Everyone has equality, and that means you can't manage teh roleplay and do stuff like "LOL MY CHARACTER IS STILL STAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL ". Since we are a democracy, we will vote for the best choice. And if we vote for sumthin' you're against, too bad, so sad, mon. And uh...to tell teh truth, I do have some more authority than some of you, because I was teh one who created this thing in teh first place...but most of the time, I will ask for the opinions of fellow roleplayers. If you stay stubborn, if I can, I will try to come up with an alternative, but I can't promise anythin'. #'HEART-POUNDING SITUATION!! AAAAH...oh wait, he's logged off...' Uh, if you plan to make a heart-pounding situation during the story, please try not to log off immediately after...or we're just gonna go bored waiting for you. You won't be penalized for this, but it's kinda wack, if you get mah drift. #'Controllin' other characters.' For teh most part, please do not control characters other than your own unless it is necessary to continue the plot. And if you do control the character, please do not be a jerk and make them say stuff like "I'M AN IDIOT HAHAHA". Goes kinda in sync with rule number 2 and 4. It is probably more tolerant to control actual MySims characters than OCs (original characters), since many of our OCs are actually our real selves. #'No profanity.' I know many of us sometimes have a colorful vocabulary, but keep it outta this roleplay. There is no language filter on MySims Wiki (unfortunately), so I (or another user) will warn you when you try to post sumthin' naughty, and edit it to be sumthin' nicer. If you only do it sometimes, I guess it's okay, but I think we're gonna flip out if you use the infamous "F" word. #'WE ARE ALL FRENDZ.' And keep it that way. 'Nuff said. #'Do not try to change the subject or story from finding ancient civilizations into a random gore fest, or make too much events occur at the same time.' And I repeat, do not. o.o It makes teh whole roleplay seem pointless and void. =' And uh...in my opinion, typing about yourself doing violent stuff to another user even though you're actually just some gigglin' personthingy sitting in front of the computer typin' stuff you aren't actually doin' just makes you look like an imbecile. *shifty eyes* Also, do not change the subject. Like for instance, do not change the story into sumthin' like for instance into a story about convictin' Batman because he stole a stapler from Key Food...I DUNNO, JUST DON'T. And uh...don't make too many events occur at the same time...like in the last roleplay, first we saw a buncha people that looked like us from another dimension, then devil twins falling from a portal/gap in the ceiling, then randomly, a road roller trying to kill us...ja...we're not THAT unlucky, maaan. D= When controllin' your character/yourself try to make your posts/actions insightful...and uh...have some meaning/relation to the plot. Now, to review what happened in teh last Blankyjet Crew blog!!! NARRATOR, GET OVER HERE!!! Narrator: LAST TIME ON THE MISADVENTURES OF THE BLANKYJET CREW... *screen flickers into flashback* :Game-fanatic: QUIT MESSIN' AROUND, AND COME INTO THE ELVEN LIBRARY ALREADY... *walks in* :Kogasa: Jeez, fine. *walks in with Leila and Ange* :Maria: *swimming in pond* Uuuu~ :Joey: Maria! We gotta get to the library! :Leaf: *follows in after Fanaticman* :Marlon: Do I still have to take off my shoes? *walks in* :Travis: *still fainted on the floor* :Blanky: *wakes up to find throw-up all over myself* WHO BE THE PERPETRATOR HERE??? :Riot: *points to Joey* HE BARFED ALL OVER HIMSELF AND YOU! :Blanky: *goes up to Joeyman, whacks the side of his head with frying wok, then follows peoplez inside library* :Riot: *smiles and runs into library* Narrator: The Blankyjet Crew finally arrive at their destination: Acorn's Library. Acorn, formerly a builder of ancient temples, is Leaf's cousin. Uptight and orderly, he hates disorder and is his personality is almost in complete contrast to that of his cousin, Leaf's. Upon entering the library, as you'd expect with the Blankyjet Crew, chaos immediately erupts... *screen flickers into flashback* :Game-fanatic: WHOA!! *zaps across each side of the library like in anime* WHAT MARVELOUS ARCHITECTURE!! :Riot: Do they have any books on the LEP Recon? :Leaf: You mean those elves that work underground from humans? Yeah...I think Acorn has a few books on them. :Marlon: What a wonderful library! It's so...tranquil! *studying a huge potted tree in teh :Blanky: Uh...shouldn't we be not so loud? :Game-fanatic: These pillars are magnificent! Made from a non foliated metamorphic rock composed mostly of calcite, a crystalline form of calcium carbonate! Ooh, and what splendid carpeting materials! - In good condition too! *rubbing his face against the carpet* :Riot: *running around knocking everything down grabbing books, speed-reading, knocking elves out of the way and making a mess* Narrator: Just then, an ally of the Blankyjet Crew leaves the scene... *screen flickers into flashback* :Maria and Sakutarou: *disappeared, with no trace, there's a letter though* This is a letter from MARIA, Witch of Origins. Uu. I'm sorry for my disappearance. I have been forced to leave due to duties. I've taken Diablos with me so I can remember you all. Farewell. MARIA and Sakutarou :Joey: *runs in* Bad news guys! Maria and Sakutarou left! *holds out the letter* :Kogasa: *reading manga in library* :Leila: Uwuu... *reading random books* :Joey: *punches ground* LISTEN!!!! MARIA AND SAKUTAROU LEFT!!! :Kogasa and Leila: WHAT?! :Leila: B-b-but... why? :Ange: Aaah... MARIA told me during our ride. She said she will be leaving due to duties as a witch. :Joey: It bites. :Travis: *scoffs* What are you talking about? I have Maria right here! *holds up Maria the cellphone* :Marlon: They probably mean that girl and that weird teddy bear boy... :Leaf: Why did they leave? :Kogasa: Sakutarou was a lion toy. :Ange: She told me she left cuz of duties... :Joey: Apparently business. Maria is a witch. :Ange: She told me that it involved a game of sort... a game where her family, and her human self will die from the wrath of a witch named Beatrice. :Kogasa: Coolio. :D Narrator: Maria and Sakutarou leave the group, and the adventure goes on. Meanwhile, Riot continues to completely destroy the library... *screen flickers into flashback* :Riot: *continues running around grabbing all the books and ending up destroying most of the shelves and tables* :Leaf: Dude, Riot! You're gonna get us busted! ...ah, what the heck? *starts slamming guitar against bookshelves, ripping up books and giggling like an idiot* :Marlon: O-oh dear... :Blanky: Leafman certainly has a feisty side. :Elf Guardian: CEASE THIS AT ONCE, INTRUDERS! OR... *holds up glowing magical orb staff and threateningly raises it at Riotman and Leafman* :?: HOLD IT! Do not attack them! :Elf Guardian: *lowers staff* :Acorn: *comes running in, then sees all the books and shelves destroyed* WHAT IN THE MOTHER TREE?! :Leaf: Hey, Acorn! How are ya doin'? :Acorn: AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaARRRRGHHHHHHHH@@@@!!!! :Elf Guardian: Sir, are you sure you don't want to destroy him? :Acorn: I would be tempted to allow you to destroy my impudent cousin and his little friends, but... :Leaf: Love ya too, cuz! Narrator: Soon after, Acorn comes dashing in the scene, demanding to know what's going (took 'em long enough). *screen flickers into flashback* :Kogasa and Leila: D: :Ange: ... :Acorn: What do you want THIS time, cousin? *starts taking out wallet* Because, seriously, I don't have much time; I'm very busy you know! :Game-fanatic: *still admiring the Elven architecture of the library* :Leaf: We're wondering if you know anything 'bout the Elves' participation in the war of the ancient colonies' cheese cake recipe-thing... :Ange: *sees G-F* Game-Fanatic, are you ok? :Leila: *still reading* :Acorn: Well, first of all, TAKE OFF YOUR PATHETICALLY FILTHY SHOES!!! I CAN'T STAND THIS GRIME, CHAOS, AND DISORDER IN MY LIBRARY!!! :Everybody except Marlon: *taking off shoes* :Marlon: Do I have to...? :Riot: Do not... make him take off his shoe! :Game-fanatic: *hears what's going on* Please, for the love of Paco, don't make him take off his shoes, if you WANT to live... :Riot: It's matter of life or death! :Kogasa, Ange and Leila: *cover their noses* :Acorn: Why can't he take off his shoes? :Riot: *shows him picture of Marlon's feet* :Acorn: OH MY DANDY DAISY LORD!!! :Blanky: When did you get that picture? :Kogasa: PUT IT AWAY! PUT IT AWAAAAAY!!!! :Ange and Leila: :Riot: I don't actually know how I got it. :Blanky: I probably don't want to know... :Marlon: So, like, can I be excused?! :Acorn: Wash the soles of your shoes! THEN MAYBE YOU SHALL BE ALLOWED ACCESS TO MY LIBRARY!!! :Marlon: Okay... *goes off to wash them* :Acorn: NO!!! NOT IN MY LIBRARY WITH YOUR FILTHY SHOES!!! OUTSIDE!!! FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO WASH THEM!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TRUDGE AROUND IN MY BATHROOMS!!! :Marlon: O-okay, scary mister! Gee whiz! *goes outside* WHERE DO I WASH THEM OUTSIDE??? :' Secretive:' Are my shoes filthy? :' Jamie:' I don't think so... Narrator: And that's all that's happened so far for our heroes. Let our story continue in the Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew... THE QUADRUQUEL. Category:Blog posts